


To Ease The Pain

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Would Rodimus ever hurt himself? I mean, he has a non-exsisting self esteem and he feels guilt over so many things. Sometimes when his past haunts him too much and he feels worthless, he thinks he has to punish himself. What if Megs cathes him?





	

Rodimus watched as the simple file began to heat in the flame. He turned it this way and that watching as the remnants of his protoform sizzled on the edge of the file before he pulled it from the fire laying the now glowing metal along his forearm. It always surprised him how it didn’t hurt after a moment that the pain of the burn brought peace. 

So lost in pain turned pleasure that Rodimus didn’t hear the door to Captain’s quarters open. He didn’t hear the footsteps of the other as they crossed the room to his side. He didn’t feel the weight of the gaze that watched him heat the file again. He didn’t hear his name being called as the pain turned to release as the heated file touched him once more. He didn’t hear, but he felt the large hand wrap around his arm pulling the relief giving heat away from his searing protoform. 

“Rodimus, enough,” The words weren’t spoken loudly but silenced all the ones in his head. 

“I can’t, I can’t stop. It only hurts when I stop. It builds and builds until I can’t let it out, but I can burn it away.” Rodimus gripped the file tightly as if it were a lifeline keeping him from drowning.

“I know. Believe me, I know, but you must. Come to me if you need absolution but do not harm yourself.” Megatron pulled him to the washroom of their hab where he tended Rodimus' wound. “When it all becomes too much I can be the shelter you seek. I know the weight you bear. I know how it eats at you. Gnaws at your soul until you feel there is nothing left to do but let the pain out in some way. But in those moments, when you feel most overwhelmed, come to me, my sun, my Prime, and I give you what you need.” 

Rodimus pulled his bandaged arm away as if Megatron’s touch caused pain. “Yeah? What do you know about any of this?” Rodimus turned to storm away the hiss of opening plates stopped him. Megatron extended his arm to show small marks crisscrossing the protoform beneath his armor. 

“I know plenty. And you have eased my pain, taken away my loneliness, and soothed my soul. Let me be that balm for yours?” Megatron closed his arm panel as he reached for Rodimus. 

The smaller mech stared at the dark hand as if it held the answers to all the questions in the universe, if only he could read them. “I can’t ask that of you. I can’t let you bear my burdens.” 

“What good is being your _co_ -captain if I cannot share in your burdens? Besides little one, you didn’t ask, you never would, but I offered.” As gold fingers curled into his own Megatron enveloped Rodimus in his arms. “Lean on me as you will, my Prime, I am yours to command.”


End file.
